


"You're My Friend"

by MarvelYaoiFanGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain America the Winter Soldier
Genre: Disclaimer, Helicarrier Scene, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelYaoiFanGirl/pseuds/MarvelYaoiFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst fighting Bucky on the Helicarrier, Steve tries to regain Bucky's memories. Who new simple words could be so powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're My Friend"

"You're my friend" Steve said hoping this would recover Bucky's memories. 

"Did you just friend zone me Rogers" Bucky snapped stalking toward him. 

"Huh" Steve murmured looking at Bucky shocked. Once Bucky was standing righting in front of him with his hands on his hips, he said. 

"Our first date was in 1943, we went to the cinema to see that movie you heard everyone talking about"

"Wait that what snapped you out of it" Steve said looking shocked and surprised. 

"Just shut up" Bucky instructed before grabbing the back of Steve's neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Steve took a hold of Bucky hips pulling him closer, Bucky then slipped his arms around Steve's neck.

Neither of the super soldiers realised that the floor had given way and that they were falling towards the water below. Once they'd crashed into the water and resurfaced the lovers pulled away and gave each other a huge grin. 

"Steve, Steve, did you get out of the helicarrier" Nat voice said over the comm. 

Steve ignored Nat frantic voice to kiss Bucky once more. 

In the helicopter, Fury, Sam and Nat were waiting for a reply from Steve but nothing came. 

"You can track the earpiece right" Sam questioned. 

"Yeah" Fury replied whilst Nat used the software to track the location of Rogers. 

"He's in the water near shield" Nat replied. 

"That's probably why he's not replying" Sam said. Fury immediately turn the helicopter around and headed towards the location of Captain America. 

They landed next to the water and one by one quickly got out the copter. The sight they got wasn't what they were expecting. 

Steve had his arms wrapped around the Winter Soldier's waist. It looked like the Winter Soldier's legs were wrapped around Steve's waist and they were making out ferociously. 

"We never saw this" Fury stated before walking off followed by Nat then Sam. 

In the distance Steve and Bucky watched as the embarrassed trio left.


End file.
